Tumor cells are known to migrate as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/814,009, published as U.S. Patent Publication 2013/0172846. As described in that application, an implantable apparatus directs tumor cells to migrate away from a tumor for elimination at a remote location that is more readily accessible to a surgeon. The apparatus includes two surgically implantable scaffolds that are separate from one another. The first scaffold includes a nanofiber film with first and second end portions, and is free of a cytotoxic agent. The second scaffold is configured for surgical implantation and resection separately from the first scaffold. The second scaffold can thus be deployed adjacent the second end portion of the nanofiber film at an implanted location remote from the tumor. A cytotoxic agent is provided for contacting and killing the migrated tumor cells received at the second scaffold.